


All the King's Horses and all the king's men...

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Gabriel, Child Sam, Extreme angst, Football Player Castiel, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Rutting, Sexual Content, Trigger Warning: Death, Trigger warning: Implied Murder, Trigger warning: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing Dean and Mary's conversation, Castiel wants to do nothing more than comfort Dean, but he learns that Dean isn't the only one who needs his help. Enjoying the week of peace and healing, Dean and Castiel perceive this is only the calm before the storm. Realizing the hard way, that when it rains...it pours.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the first THIRTEEN, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the King's Horses and all the king's men...

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Middle pic source finally found: http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/post/138414703465/finally-uploading-the-better-quality-version-of-my

Castiel stood on the stairs, as he listened to Dean calm his mother, Castiel’s grip on the wooden staircase creaked at the force of his strength. Dean...was going through a lot...Losing cheer, and now this? When He heard Dean trying to usher his mother to bed, Castiel knew he should return to the bedroom. Turning, he walked up the stairs unnoticed, going to lay in bed for Dean’s return. He watched the movement in lights under the door, as Dean lead Mary into her bedroom down the hall. Mary’s quiet sobs still noticeable till the sound of Mary’s door closed made it silent in the house once again. Should Castiel pretend to be asleep? Pretend he wasn’t woken by Dean’s movements? 

The door opened without a chance to think things through. Dean’s eyes landing on Castiel who stared back at him. Dean didn’t seem to react, as he simply closed the door, walking over to him. Castiel watched Dean straddle him, and Castiel out of instinct held his hips. Dean’s lips leaned down pressing needing kisses against Castiel’s lips as Castiel kissed back each one, in the slow make outs they started.

“Please.” Dean breathed as he unbuckled Castiel’s pants, Castiel nodded quickly pressing Dean back into a heated kiss as he flipped him. Pressing Dean against the bed, Dean whimpered as the heated kisses to his neck, and how kind Castiel was being to his body. Dean shuddered when he felt Castiel kiss the scaring nip Castiel gave him from the lake that sat right under his chin, in the middle of his neck. 

Castiel eyed the scarring wound, pressing kisses against it, as he took his time with Dean. Wanting Dean to be okay....

Dean was louder then he had been before, biting his lips to keep it down, or crashing his lips onto Castiel’s in need. Castiel was being a bit rougher this time, on Dean’s request. 

Harder, Please, Harder.

Castiel thrusted hard into Dean earning the most beautiful whimpered of need, Dean’s arms wrapped under his arms dug into Castiel’s back. Which Castiel actually kind of liked feeling Dean’s nails digging into his skin. The bed starting to squeak against their movements, lucky Dean’s mom slept with earplugs. 

Castiel tugged on Dean’s hair, pulling it back to kiss Dean’s scar, as Dean gasped in pleasure from the hair pulling, the other hand grabbing the headrest to stop it from banging against Sam’s wall, but also to give Castiel more leverage. They didn’t want to wake up Sam, despite Sam being a hard sleeper, that for sure would have waken him. 

When their orgasms hit, Dean whimpered loudly mouthing against Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel grunted as he felt his knot tightening against Dean’s walls, Castiel squeezed his eyes shut as he came hard into Dean, shuddering as he felt Dean lapping at the sweat on his shoulder.  
Castiel panted as he finally opened his eyes, feeling Dean’s cum slid down his belly, he panted at the feel. He moved his hips lightly earning a whimper from Dean, as he tried to get more comfortable. 

“Sorry.” Castiel whispered as Dean shook his head, moving to kiss him softly. Castiel kissed back. 

“I love you.” Dean breathed as Castiel looked down in his sad eyes.

“I love you more.” Castiel whispered, as tears started to fill Dean’s eyes as the weight of everything happening started to make him cry. Castiel cupped his face in concerned as he held him tightly. “Talk to me...please…” 

Dean continued to cry, before the words started to spill out, crying loudly as castiel listened Dean’s whole world collapse before his eyes.  
________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel wasn’t sure when they had fallen asleep, but when Castiel woke he found him being the big spoon for a change against Dean’s freckled back. Castiel smiled against it, placing a couple kisses before the need to pee really made the lovely moment unbearable. Castiel knew Dean needed sleep anyways, and left him to do so. Walking into Dean’s connecting bathroom, he lifted up the seat. When he had finished relieving himself, he moved to brush his teeth. Pulling out his toothbrush from Dean’s medicine cabinet, he closed the mirrored door. Pausing as he looked at the bite mark on his shoulder. 

Shit, Did dean...? 

He didn’t notice at the time that Dean had bit him, but Dean had bit him hard. There was a lot of deep bruising and even some edges had hints of breaking skin. 

Castiel grunted in pain as he ran his fingers over the skin, shit. This didn’t count as mating right? He never bit Dean. They should be in the clear right? Castiel reached back in the medicine cabinet for a pain reliever, and popped one before brushing his teeth. Castiel got dressed in some of the clothes he left at Deans. Wow. He forgot how much he practically lived here. 

Walking out of the bedroom, with Mary’s door being wide open symbolized she had left for work. It was a familiar symbol that Castiel had gotten use to. Walking down the hall, he paused when he heard whimpering. He turned looking at Sam’s room. Sam? 

Castiel knocked on the door, as the whimpered quieted. 

“D-Don’t come in.” Sam panted. 

“Sam?” Castiel’s voice called as Suddenly the sound of Sam getting up, made Castiel blink when the door was pushed open. He understood as soon as Sam opened the door. The smell of a rut hit his nose hard, as Castiel had to fight his instincts to move closer to Dean’s door to protect him out of instinct of another alpha being so close. 

“W-What’s happening to me?” Sam whimpered, as tears filled his eyes. Castiel sighed sadly. Sam didn’t….have a alpha to look up to. He lived with a beta and a omega. He didn’t understand a rut. Sam...must have trusted him a lot to open the door. Castiel walked inside, closing the door as he moved to sit on the bed with Sam. 

“You’re...having a rut.” Castiel spoke kindly to Sam. 

“I-I’m a alpha?” Sam spoke as he whimpered, Castiel nodded. 

“The first rut is always painful….” Castiel stated taking his hand. “I’m going to go to the store to get you some stuff, and I’ll call your school okay? I’m going to help you okay?” Sam started to cry, as he moved holding Castiel. Castiel held the child he watched growing up, the little boy he saw as his baby brother. 

“I love you, Cas.” Sam whimpered.

“I love you too.” Castiel whispered as he pet Sam’s hair, giving him comfort till Sam was willing to let him go. Castiel told sam to lock the door, and keep himself inside till Castiel had returned. Leaving Sam’s room, he was surprised to see Dean already walking around. 

“Hey.” Dean smiled, Castiel walked over kissing him happily. 

“Hey. We need to go to the store.” Castiel spoke in a whisper. “...Sam’s...going through a rut.” 

“Alpha?” Dean glanced at the door, pausing as he looked at Castiel. 

“Alright, let me get dressed.” Dean nodded, as he walked back to his room. Castiel stood in the doorway watching Dean sliding on some pants. God Dean was just so beautiful, especially covered in Castiel’s hickeys. God. Castiel even smiled at the ones on Dean’s hips. Dean slid on a shirt and shoes before grabbing his car keys. Following Castiel down to his car.  
_______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hi, this is Sam Winchester’s brother in law.” Castiel spoke on the phone, Dean’s eyes looking back at him with love at the name. Brother in law. That’s what he would be one day. “Sam is in my care for the evening, and I’m going to have to excuse him for the week. He’s going through a rut...Yes. He started today….Thank You. Have a good day.” Castiel hung up as Dean smiled at him.

“Brother in law...I really like the sound of that.” Dean spoke as Castiel took his hand. 

“I like it too.” Castiel spoke, as Dean pulled up to the store, Heats for us. It was one of the bigger stores for heats and ruts. Castiel shopped here too...well he use to. 

“I’m glad you’re here. I wouldn’t even know what to get.” Dean confessed as Castiel got out of the car. 

“Don’t worry, I got it covered.” Castiel hummed, as he followed Dean into the store. The Alpha section had Dean glancing around in surprise. Yeah. He didn’t need a fleshlight or padlocks. Castiel walked down the aisles collecting almost two of everything there. Dean was surprised at half the stuff, glancing around, picking stuff up and then reading what it did. 

“Wow, do you use this stuff?” Dean stated holding a sex doll. 

“Yeah, I did.” Castiel shrugged as he glanced through the sex dolls. “Is Sam gay or straight?” 

“He says he has a boyfriend.” Dean stated. “I think he’s a bi in my opinion.” Castiel glanced between the male sex doll and the female and toss them both in the cart before going to the padlocks and the door bolts. “Do we really need those?”

“Unfortunately yes.” Castiel spoke, tossing two in there, then paused and got a third. 

“Why does he need to keep us out?” Dean asked curiously.

“Opposite really.” Castiel spoke, as Dean blinked in surprise. “Don’t you remember my door at my house? I had three as well.” Dean was quiet as he thought about it, no his must not have even registered them. Getting to the register, Dean’s face paled as he watched the price go from twenty five bucks to two hundred and seven. Dean glanced down at his wallet to the three dollars and seventeen cents that Dean was saving for a pack of smokes, since on discount at his job they costed that much. 

“Cash or credit?” The woman asked as Castiel handed her a debit card. 

“Debit.” Castiel smiled, as he felt Dean’s wrist touch his.

“C-Cas?” Dean choked out as Castiel just leaned up pressing a kiss to Dean’s jaw. 

“It’s okay.” Castiel smiled.

“N-No it isn’t. That’s two hundred dollars.” Dean breathed in panic.

“It’s my dad’s money anyways. He won’t care how I spend the allowance he gives me.” Castiel hummed as Dean looked away. “Besides...I’m part of this family too. I practically live there and I always eat your food...I should start contributing.” Dean didn’t say anything but give him a grateful look, wiping the tears in his eyes as Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's.

“I’ll pay you back.” Dean whispered as Castiel eyed his lips. 

“I can think of many ways you could.” Castiel smiled teasingly as Dean laughed. God, Dean’s laughter was so beautiful. 

“You can never get enough can you?” Dean rolled his eyes as they collected their bags. 

“Nope. Unfortunately I think I’ve gotten a addiction. No cure.” Castiel laughed as Dean smiled at him as they walked to the car.  
____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel finished tightening the last bolt on Sam’s door, He could hear Sam whimpering inside. Yeah. Even Castiel remembered how painful it was to feel his cock knot for the first time. Right now Sam was in too much pain to be able to use any of the toys. The first couple days were normally like that during the first rut. Castiel fashioned the last bolt before sighing to himself. He had bought Sam food and water for the rut. He should be fine till the end of the week. 

Castiel turned glancing around the house, he had asked Dean to stay outside till Castiel came to get him. Not that he believed Sam would hurt his brother or anything, it extremely rare for a family member to attack another family member. It was just...Castiel might not be able to control himself from going into Alpha mode just by the smell of Sam’s rut and his little omega so close. 

Castiel walked downstairs to see Dean smoking a cigarette outside the door, surprised honestly that Dean listened to his request. Castiel smiled as he walked over standing next to Dean. 

“Hey.” Castiel shoved his hand into his pockets.

“Hey.” Dean smiled to him, as he tapped out some ash from his cigarette. “Is it okay now?” 

“Yeah.” Castiel stated as his eyes slid up Dean. “...Thanks for staying outside.” 

“No problem.” Dean stated. “You seemed...pretty serious about it. Besides, you nicely bought me a pack to keep busy. I guess I owed you that.”

“...” Castiel stared at him watching Dean blow out smoke that was quickly gone with the light wind. 

“You keep staring at me.” Dean laughed. “What? Do I got something on my face?” 

“No I just…” Castiel spoke with a light laugh. “You never use to listen to me before.” Castiel spoke as Dean shrugged. 

“Maybe I just like you today.” Dean teased as he scratched under his chin, picking at the scab from the nip Castiel gave him. Castiel instantly reacted, worried over his little omega.

“Don’t pick at it.” Castiel moved his hands away, Castiel spoke seriously with concern. “It won’t heal if you keep picking at it.”

“Okay, mom.” Dean scoffed playfully as Castiel himself seemed taken back. Since when had he fussed over Dean like that? “So...for thanks today...What did you want for dinner?” 

“Um...Surprise me.” Castiel spoke as Dean smiled at him crushing his cigarette in the ashtray out back before walking in past Castiel. It took Castiel by surprise, the scent of Dean...Almost intense like walking into a perfume store. Dean smelled of rain, which Castiel never really noticed before. Castiel’s eyes slid over his omega’s form, taking in the freckles behind his ear he never took much thought in, and how dark the circles were under Dean’s eyes. How much he could make out Dean was...hungry and needed to sleep soon.  
The second dean passed by felt like hours, as Castiel lost his view of Dean walking into the house, Castiel rubbed the bite Dean have given him uncomfortably before walking inside following suit. 

______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel decided to stay at Dean’s house the entirety of the week, tending to Sam with Dean’s help. Able to buy another week off of school to help out with Sam’s Rut. Mostly Castiel and Dean curled up watching movies and eating whatever Dean cooked for them. Castiel would then bring up one to sam, sliding it under the latch that all doors came with. They were almost always welcomed to the food bowl slid out through the hole when they were headed to bed. 

Chuck was blowing up his phone with reasons to why Castiel hasn’t been home or at school and Castiel was set on the bastard worrying till Dean pointed out that if he called the cops they would be in hot water. So castiel submitted and had Dean call his father and say Castiel suddenly started his rut so they locked him in one of his rooms till he was done. Chuck grudgingly understood, but wasn’t happy with it. But it was safer to keep ‘Castiel’ where he was. 

Dean paused on the stairs when a knock on the door caused both of them, descending from the bedroom to make breakfast. Dean and Castiel exchanged looks before Dean moved to the door. 

Dean pulled open the door, blinking in surprise at the person behind it. 

“Hi, I was wondering-...Wait? Dean?” 

Wait...Castiel knew that voice? 

Castiel pulled the door open more, staring down at his short eleven year old brother who blinked at both adults with surprise. Gabriel was small for his age, and Castiel without being a total asshole for stereotyping was sure he was going to be a beta or a omega. Gabriel was small, pudgy and honestly...adorable. Castiel was so close to Gabriel, compared to the rest of them. Castiel paid him no ill will or charlie for the beef he had with his father. He even didn’t hold that much of a grudge on bela. His father decided to cheat on his mother, not bela. 

“What are you doing here, squirt?” Castiel spoke, as Gabriel gave him an odd look. 

“...Aren’t you supposed to be in rut?” Gabriel asked as Castiel crossed his arms raising an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you suppose to be in school?” Castiel stated back as Gabriel shrugged. 

“I’ll keep a secret if you can.” Gabriel shrugged. 

“What are you doing here, Gabriel?” Dean asked nicely, as Gabriel’s eyes lit up. He loved Dean. He kept telling Castiel to keep him. 

“I-I was looking for Sam Winchester’s house.” Gabriel spoke, before looking down.

“Why are you looking for my brother?” Dean asked leaning down to be face to face with him. 

“Br-Brother?” Gabriel choked out. “I-I didn’t know you were his brother, brother in law.” Dean smiled affectionately at the nickname Gabriel tended to call him at the cabin, which pissed off chuck so Castiel insisted he continue. 

“You guys friends or something…?” Castiel asked as Gabriel went red.

“He’s...um...my boyfriend.” Gabriel’s little fat cheeks went red as Dean smiled affectionately. 

“You’re the cutie who won my brother’s heart?” Dean smiled big as he watched Gabriel’s cheeks go deeper red. Castiel smiled affectionately as well, never seen his brother blush like that before. He...really must like him.

“Whoa, why didn’t you tell me you were dating?” Castiel spoke offended. 

“I didn’t want...mom or dad to find out.” Gabriel confessed, as Castiel laughed. 

“Same.” Castiel joked, as Gabriel smiled. 

“I was worried about him when he didn’t come to school these last couple days.” Gabriel spoke with concern. “I-I know the teacher said he was sick, and I-I wanted to check on him...Can I see him?”

“Sorry buddy.” Castiel kneeled down. “He’s...really sick…” Ah, the age of innocence where people were just ‘sick’ not horny as fuck in heats or ruts.

“...Okay.” Gabriel sighed as he looked down disappointed. “C-...Can you give this to me?” Castiel collected the item Gabriel pulled out from his backpack, Castiel eyed the card and the time and effort put into it.

“I will.” Castiel spoke, before he ruffled his baby brother’s hair. “You should go back to school.” 

“O-Okay.” Gabriel nodded as Dean grabbed his keys. 

“Ill drive him.” Dean stated, before kissing Castiel affectionately. Castiel kissed back against the peck, as he watched Dean walking Gabriel out towards his car, he smiled softly. How long was it till Dean was taking their first child to school? Castiel slowly closed the door, walking back upstairs, he opened the latch, sliding the car into Sam’s room. When Castiel started to walk away he was surprised to hear a small voice from the room.

“...Thank you.” Sam whispered, as Castiel smiled, before walking down the stairs to start breakfast.

_________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel heard a slam, as he woke up from Dean’s bed, his instinct to hold Dean closer, but he realized Dean was no longer in the bed. 

“Dean?” Castiel spoke, glancing at the clock that read three in the morning. Another slam got his attention, as he instantly bolted out of the bed moving to the railing. Dean stood in the living room, with a man Castiel didn’t recognize. The man was drunk, shoving and breaking things, currently the vase holding Mary’s grandfather's ashes and dean’s trophy case were the only victims.

“I thought you got clean old man?!” Dean snapped his arms crossed, as the man castiel started to get was Dean’s father staggered in the living room. “What happened to your twelve step?!” 

“Y-You’re allowed a slip up.” John slurred that Castiel was surprised Dean understood or just cared too little to. “Where’s my boy?”

“Which one? Or did you forget you had two?” Dean snapped, as John held onto the couch.

“I have ONE boy...the others a...sissy…” John slurred as Dean rolled his eyes. “SAM!” 

“Okay, this is enough. You need to leave.” Dean stated, starting to try to push him out the door. But he grabbed Dean by the hair, yanking his head back that Dean yelped. 

“You’re a bitch like your mother.” John cooed, as Dean yelped as his hair was tugged back. “Hell, at least your mother was a beta, you on the other hand...I can smell it on you. Just like I thought, you are nothing but a little Omega slut!” John threw Dean into the broke trophy case, Dean whimpered crashing into it, slamming his hands and face into the broken glass. “Sam!” John slurred, as Dean instantly slammed straight into john. Trying to stop him, but he instantly grabbed Dean by the back of the head, throwing him hard into the ground. 

Dean tried to get back up earning Dean a rough punch to the face, Dean whimpering his weak attempt to get up but John just kicked him hard in the head. Dean went down hard, but...Dean wasn’t attempting to get up anymore...his body lifeless as blood started to pull around his head. Castiel’s heartbeat pounded in his head as he stared down at Dean’s lifeless body.

“Sam!” John slurred as he walked up the stairs stopping when his eyes landed on Castiel. “Who the fuck are you?”  
_______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel’s eyes started open as he heard crying, his eyes focusing as he looked up into Dean’s eyes. Dean was cradling him in his lap, Dean’s face was bruised, his nose was broken and had a deep gashes in his face. Castiel instantly reached up caressing the side of Dean’s face that wasn’t bleeding. 

“C-Cas.” Dean whimpered. 

“A-Are you okay?” Castiel whispered, his thoughts not on why he was suddenly on the floor and why Dean was holding him tightly. 

“I-I’m okay…” Dean cried, nodding as tears slid down his cheek. Castiel suddenly sat up, where was john?! “Castiel don’t-”

Castiel’s eyes stopped when blood lined the walls of the house. The house looked like a tornado went through it and john….John was dead a few feet away, his arms were broken and contorted in painful and horrible ways along with his fingers and his head was smashed broken in. Castiel felt sick, as he let out panted shaky breaths, as he looked away burying his face into Dean’s neck gripping Dean tightly. Breathing in the smell of blood and rain as Dean held him back. He didn’t need to hear from Dean, that he was the one that did it. He knew…

The sound of police cruisers echoed outside, as the sound of men kicking in the door. Either Dean or Castiel pulled away, till cops pointed guns at them.  


“Lay on the ground and show your hands!” The men spoke, as Castiel took a deep breath, taking in Dean’s scent before calmly pulling away. 

“C-Cas-” Dean sobbed. 

“It’s okay.” Castiel spoke, comforting Dean as he slid away from Dean, slowly laid down putting his hands were they could see him. The officers moved to cuff him as Dean cried louder. 

“P-Please! Don’t! H-He was just protecting me!” Dean cried but the officers ignored him as they pulled Castiel up by the arms. 

“Please call a paramedic, he has a concussion, and he needs stitches.” Castiel spoke calmly to the officers as they walked him out of the house. 

“Medic!” A cop called holding Castiel, Castiel ignored the flashing lights of neighbors and curious people taking pictures of the blood teens.

“Cas!” Dean called crying harder. “Do-Don’t take him! Please!” 

“It’s okay, Dean.” Castiel spoke calmly as Dean stood trying to follow the officers out who were unconcerned over the omega who wasn’t covered in John’s blood. “Call my father.” 

“Cas!” Dean cried as a paramedic rushed over, trying to look over the concussion Dean surely had. Blocking the way from Dean following as Castiel was taken away in the back of a police cruiser and Castiel stared out the window, watching Dean falling to his knees crying for Castiel just as John’s body was being taken from the house. Castiel watched till it had all faded from view….hoping Dean was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
